Way over his head
by alfredxjones
Summary: America and england hit a few bumps in their relation. and a confused america finds himself with prussia. America x england, America x prussia. Rate and review, rated M for a reason!


Hello! Yes, this is an America x England, America x prussia fanfic!

So yes, another chapter story that i have not written a second chapter for XDD

So rate and review and give suggestions! i write these around 3am on weekends off my wii! so ANY comments of what you want to appen will be most welcomed

* * *

America woke up. His head was still in a sleepy mode. He felt a pair of arms around his waist. After straining his eyes he noticed he had no shirt on. Or pants for that matter. And the arms wound around his bare hips weren't the familiar thin ones he'd grown accustom to.

In fact, the room he was located in wasn't the room he'd come to known. Turning his head back his blue eyes were met with closed eyes hiding behind a curtain of silver hair. Wait. Silver hair? America began to question this. Further inspection showed that it was Prussia sleeping behind him, arms around his waist.

Now why was America lying naked besides Prussia in who he hoped was Prussia's bed? This baffled the blonde. He pulled his glasses and he tried to think of the night before. But Alfred couldn't come up with any logical reason. He didn't rember the night before.

Could he have been drunk? He questioned himself. No, surely if he was drunk he'd have a hang over right? Alfred paused and felt no pounding thankfully in his head. But if he wasn't drunk then why would he go and sleep with Gilbert? What if Arthur were to...

Arthur. That's it. Alfred rembered their fight from yesterday over the STUPIDEST thing ever.

Alfred had come home later than usual, in a surprisingly irritated mood. He had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Everyone has a bad day right? WRONG! In the mind of the short English blonde hot head, No one had a 'bad day'; all days were equally bad and good depending on how you chose to spend them.

Alfred didn't even fully rember the reason why they fought in the first place. It started with something minor to Arthurs terrible cooking to how horrible Alfred was as a person. Then the next thing he knew, Arthur had kicked him out of the house with nothing but the clothes on his back.

Ok, Alfred fought with Arthur. But that didn't explain why he was in gilberts bed. Unless after Arthur kicked him out he some how ended up sleeping with Gilbert. But why Gilbert? Normally he went to kiku's house for the next few days, or he'd visit Ivan's creepy house. That one little one would practically cry from the sight of Ivan. But Alfred still couldn't get 2 and 2 to fit together. He must have been missing an important detail.

But Alfred's thoughts were pushed aside when he felt something bite his neck. Soon after that the mark was enveloped in a wet heat from the others hot tongue. Alfred couldn't help but moan, he had to admit if he hadn't done the same to turn Arthur on he'd be lying. Soon Alfred moaned, feeling a sneaky hand grip his length. He groaned deeply, biting his lip hard. Prussia knew this well.

"A-Ahhhff!" Alfred groaned, thrusting his hips into gilberts greedy hand. As guilty and somewhat freaked Alfred was, this felt way too good. The hand moved from between his legs, making Alfred pout. He turned and faced Gilbert, crimson eyes half open, mouth curved in a smirk. He grabbed Alfred's shoulders to hold him still and pushed himself down, swiftly. He took Alfred's length into his mouth.

"Ahh-!' Alfred took a sharp intake of air. He felt gilberts tongue massaging him, the wet warmth around his member drove him mad. And after hearing a wet pop and shivering from the cold he was pushed stomach down into the bed. And with a laugh, lips met his ears and Gilbert kissed from below Alfred's ear, down to his lower back. Alfred had calmed, head facing the side with closed eyes.

Gilbert smirked, and without and lube or preparing him, he pushed into Alfred. Alfred somewhat coughed and gasped at the same time, gripping the sheets from such a hard thrust. He only felt pain as the man stopped moving, adjusting to how tight Alfred's ass was.

Alfred sighed, feeling a dull numbness cast over his body as Gilbert began to move. At first it was painfully slow, but Alfred didn't dare complain. Then Gilbert slammed in, hitting Alfred's sweet spot.

"Aaaahh!" he cried out, moans leaking from his lips. "Ohh! Ohhh! Yes! Yes there!" Alfred rembered teasing Arthur for making such cries, and now here he was, Gilbert's manhood up his ass, and he was making the same desperate cries. Gilbert only moved faster now. He could tell Alfred wouldn't last much longer.

"Ohhhh!" Alfred cried, feeling desperate. His back was arched and their hips moved in rhythm.

Gilbert began stroking Alfred; same cocky smirk from check to check on his face. Alfred couldn't take it.

"G-Gilbert! I...A-Ahhhhaaa!" Alfred's head hit the cool pillow. He came, his body shaking from the feeling traveling through his spine. Gilbert came soon after, filling Alfred with his hot seeds and pulling out. He lied close to Alfred who was recovering from after shock. Gilbert licked his hand, cleansing it of Alfred's cum.

Alfred laid his head against gilberts shoulder. Reaching for his glasses he herd an impatient banging on the door.

"Who the fuck....?" Alfred though out loud. He turned to face Gilbert who laughed.

"This IS your house right!?" Alfred hissed.

"Yeah" Gilbert laughed. "Never said I was alone though"

Alfred's face fell, the color drained. Whoever was outside that door had herd him and Prussia, and could tell England all of this.

"Better get dressed" Gilbert giggled, pulling his clothes back on. Alfred followed silently. The banging continued not stopping once. America peaked his head through a crack in the door; Why not face his problem now than later.

There stood Germany, and a curious Italy. If anything, Germany looked pissed.

Alfred swung the door open fully. "......hey" he stared at the floor, causing the two men's jaws to drop. Prussia laughed hysterically.

* * *

Authors' note:

Now that America has slept with Prussia will he be able to patch things up with England?

These are fun to write~


End file.
